


Happy Happy Halloween

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Do You See a Clue? [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue's Clues Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween, It's all pure you guys, M/M, There's nothing more to tag, Trick or Treating, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: This year, Ren wants to go trick or treating with Lance and Keith. He's already got their costumes in mind! And Lance can't say no to Ren.No one can say no to Ren.





	Happy Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for so long. I finally finished it (and before I go into work too!)
> 
> Happy Halloween you guys!
> 
> Also the title is low-key from that Silver Shamrock jingle from Halloween 3: Season of the Witch.  
I'm (not) sorry if it's stuck in your head, too.

Keith sighed, carefully adjusting himself against his boyfriend, smiling when he felt Lance’s arms gently tighten around his waist. The two were snuggled together on the Cuban’s couch, the coffee table littered with fun-sized candies and wrappers, and they were presently watching Disney channel Halloween movies, Halloweentown showing on screen.

“So,” Keith murmured, gently reaching towards the table and grabbed whatever candy was close to him. “Ren has his costume ready for Halloween.”  
“Yeah?” Lance smiled, raising his hands to run his fingers through the shorter man’s hair. “What’s he going as?”  
Keith smiled, unwrapping one of the Starbursts and held it up to his boyfriend’s mouth, watching as Lance took it gently. “He wants to be Lance this year.”

He laughed as the Cuban choked slightly, before cooing in delight. “Babe, that is the cutest thing ever!”  
“He also wants you to come trick-or-treating with us. Says he wants you to be Blue.” Keith couldn’t help but smile more as Lance’s smile grew even wider.

“Oh my gosh, _yes_!” he hugged his boyfriend more, nuzzling into his cheek. “That’s such a cute idea!” He paused, before frowning, “But what are you going to be?”  
“Ren’s already told me I have to be Magenta.” The shorter man carefully shifted, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend. “I have no clue how I’m going to figure that out, but I promised him.”

“We are going to be the cutest trick-or-treaters!” Lance lowered his head, causing Keith to squeal as he planted a series of kisses along his neck and shoulders. He only stopped when Keith threw another piece of candy at him, distracting him long enough to wiggle away.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming along with us?" Keith asked once he was sitting up straight. "You don't have to. Ren will understand."

"Keith, why would I mind trick-or-treating with my wonderful boyfriend and his adorable nephew?"

Keith shrugged, reaching for and unwrapping a new piece of candy. “I ‘unno,” he said, twisting the Tootsie Roll around before popping it into his mouth. “I figur’d you’d wan’ to spend it wi’h your sib’ings?”

Lance blinked, translating the garbled words, before his smile softened. He gently tugged Keith closer, burying his nose into Keith’s neck. “I’d love to,” he admitted. “But they live on the other side of the country, babe.” He gave his boyfriend’s middle a squeeze, causing the dark haired man to chuckle. “As much as I’ve love to just hop a plan over and spend all day with them, it’s not all that viable for me.” He raised his head, kissing up along his neck and lower jaw. “So I’m free for any adorable Halloween romps.”

Keith blushed, squirming slightly as Lance continued to trail his lips along his skin. “Maybe,” Lance’s voice lowered as his lips brushed against his ear, “after we Trick-or-Treat with Ren,” He kissed the spot just behind Keith’s ear that had the shorter man melting back, eyes fluttering closed. "We can turn a few tricks and have some treats."

Keith snorted, gasping as he leaned forward, the candy he’d been chewing on trying to fall down his throat the wrong way. He covered his mouth, whining out. “‘Ance!” he curled up on himself as Lance cackled, leaning back. “‘Oo ma’e me ‘rool!”

Lance’s response to that prompted Keith to throw at least four pieces of candy at him.

Halloween had rolled around, and Keith was looking at himself in the mirror, face scrunched up as he tried to delicately paint a few magenta spots on his cheeks. In the living room, Ren was loudly singing along to the playlist Keith had pulled up, dancing as Grim Grinning Ghosts played through the sparsely decorated apartment.

A knock came to the door, which Ren yelled out to Keith. When his uncle came out of the bathroom, Ren’s eyes lit up. “Uncle Keith! You look just like Magenta!” he squealed.

“Almost.” Keith said, smiling as he picked up the bowl of candy beside the door, opening it. There had been a few kids whose parents had been trick or treating through the complex, having asked other residents to decorate the outside of their door so they knew which ones they could go to without disturbing everyone.

So far, Keith had seen two witches, six bumblebees and a single Chucky doll, who proudly stated that she loved the movies when Keith complimented her on her costume, her mother quietly thanking him as the two left.

So when Keith opened the door, he was half surprised to see Lance standing there, face spackled with blue and wearing a blue spotted sweater.

“Bow-bow.” he said, grinning, before eyeing the candy bowl in Keith’s hands. He raised an eyebrow, looking back up to Keith as his grin grew wider. “Is this the part where I say trick-or-treat?”

“It is,” Keith said, face void of emotion, even with his cheeks burning red. “And then I get to throw a fun sized Snickers at your nose and politely tell you where you can shove it.”

“In his mouth?” Ren asked, having come to the door, peering around his uncle’s legs. He smiled up to Lance and waved. “Hi, Lance!”

“Hey, Ren!” Lance knelt down. “Woah, look at you! It’s like looking in a mirror!”

Ren laughed, happily, taking a few steps back and proudly posed for Lance. “I even have a Handy-Dandy Notebook!” he said, holding up the small green notebook that Keith had painstakingly drawn a Thinking Chair on the cover of. “But I lost the crayon…”

“You didn’t lose it.” Keith said, taking a step to the side to let Lance in, closing the door once his boyfriend was on the other side of it. “I caught you trying to draw clues on the wall, so it’s been confiscated.”

Ren pouted, looking down, blushing in shame.

“Ren, we don’t color on walls.” Lance said, gently, frowning down to him.

“I know.” the four-year-old mumbled, gently toeing the floor.

Keith sighed, reaching down and gently patting Ren’s head. “Let me go finish getting ready, then we can go, okay?” he said, hoping to cheer up his nephew. It worked, as Ren perked up slightly.

“Can I have a piece of candy before we go?” Ren asked, watching his uncle head back towards the bathroom.

“As soon as I’m done, yes.” Keith turned back, smiling. “And I’ll give you back your crayon, too, when we leave.”

He smiled as he heard Ren cheer, picking up the face paint and began to finish the last splotch of pink on his face. He heard the door nudge open and glanced over, seeing Lance peeking his head in. “You do look good in pink, babe.” he said, smiling as he watched Keith finish up.

Keith snorted, looking himself over in the mirror before finally picking up the fake glasses he had sitting on the side of the sink and put them on. The purple cardboard he’d glued around the frames thankfully didn’t bend too much as he adjusted his hair around them. “There.” he smiled, turning towards Lance, “How do I look?”

Lance stared at him, smiling softly, “You look nice.” And if anyone else had said it, Keith would have laughed. But the look that Lance gave him as he said it, instead, made him blush and glance away. “Did you really buy some fake glasses just to turn them into Magenta’s?”

“They were just some cheap Groucho glasses.” he mumbled, looking down, picking at the hem of his pink shirt. “I needed to buy a few things for Ren’s costume, and they were barely a buck, anyway. Besides, the licensed Lance, TM,” his boyfriend chuckled, blushing, “ sweater and notebook were the most expensive thing I had to buy. And I still had to draw a Thinking Chair on the notebook.”

Lance gasped, looking offended (and he probably was, Keith thought), “Are you telling me my costume was shoddy?”  
“I am.” Keith smirked, reaching up a hand and playfully poked his boyfriend’s nose. “And the sweater is pretty thin. Ren’s wearing a different sweater under it, and I’m taking his coat with me, just in case he gets too cold.”

“The nerve” Lance pouted, “I’ll have to talk to someone about that.” He smiled when Keith laughed.

“Can we go, now?” Ren called from the living room. “Please?”

The two men chuckled, Lance stepping aside and holding out his arm. “Shall we, Magenta?”

Keith smirked, stepping over to him, looping his arm around Lance’s. “Lead the way, Blue.”

Ren cheered, hurrying over to pick up his treat bucket and taking a piece of candy from the candy bowl before the three headed out, Keith making sure to remove the decoration on his door so no one else came by while he was out.

The trio wandered the streets, Lance and Keith holding onto one of each of Ren’s hands. “So, why aren’t Shiro and Adam taking him out?” Lance asked, looking over to Keith as the released the small child to run up to a house to ring the doorbell.

“Shiro’s a clutz,” Keith said, simply. “They were planning on it, but while he was leaving work he tripped and sprained his ankle going down the stairs. It’s nothing serious, but his doctor doesn’t want him on it for longer than he needs to be. He took a while off work, and was going to take Ren out, regardless, but Adam basically forced him to stay home and just hand out candy instead.”

Ren hopped down the steps and hurried back towards them, proudly holding out his bag. “Look! I got Twix!” he said, excitedly.  
“That’s so cool!” Keith said, smiling down to him, holding out his hand. Ren took it, reaching for Lance’s as well.

“That lady didn’t know who I was, though.” Ren continued, pouting as the three walked.

“Well, that just means she doesn’t watch good shows.” Lance huffed, though Keith glared over at him.

“Or that she didn’t have any kids.” he countered. He looked back down to Ren and smiled. “I’m sure the next house will know who you are.”

The next house did, in fact, recognize Ren. Only because Ren had asked Keith and Lance to follow him. “Maybe they’ll know who I am if I have Magenta and Blue with me!” was his logic. Whether it worked or not, Ren had been pleased when the owner of the house opened the door and smiled down to him.  
“My! What a cute little Lance you are.” she cooed.

“Thank you!” Ren smiled proudly, grinning ear to ear. “And my uncle and his boyfriend are Blue and Magenta!”

“I can see!” the woman chuckled, carefully placing a few pieces of candy into Ren’s open bucket. “You all take care now.”

“Thank you!” Ren said, again, before looking up to Keith. “Come on! I wanna go to that one next!”

The three proceeded to go house to house, Ren’s energy not seeming to wane the more they walked. Keith had begun to worry that the boy would want to continue until the sun rose again. However, the child’s energy seemed to peak when the house they were at dropped a full sized Crunch bar into the boy’s bucket. His eyes widening as he thanked the person at the door, before turning and holding up his bucket to his uncle.

“Uncle Keith!” he whispered, “Look!!”

“I see,” Keith said, smiling as he looked down into the bucket. “I think you’ve got quite the haul.”

The four-year-old giggled, reaching for his uncle’s hand. While the three walked, he noticed the child trying to hide a yawn. “Is it time to head back?” Keith asked, giving Ren’s hand a light squeeze. The boy shook his head, pouting.

“No! I wanna keep going!” he said, already yawning again.

“Well, I think it’s pretty late.” Lance piped up. “And I’m feeling a little tired, too.”

“I’m not,” another yawn, “tired!”

“How about one more house?” Keith offered. “Then we’ll take you back home?”

Ren grumbled, but seemed to comply after another yawn was pulled from his mouth.

Ren fell asleep before the car was even turned on and the three drove him back to Shiro and Adam’s. His parents smiled, gently taking a sleepy Ren from Keith, and the four adults talked for a bit in the living room.

Ren stirred slightly, mumbling about his candy, and managed to convince his parents to let him have a few pieces before bed. As the boy picked up a Laffy Taffy, Adam gently combed back his hair. “Hey, Ren.” he said, a grin on his face. Keith felt his back tense at that grin.

That was Adam’s _I’m about to be a little shit grin._

“Why did you have Lance be Blue and Keith be Magenta?” Ren blinked, looking up to his papa, chewing around the piece of candy. He swallowed it before smiling brightly.

“Cause!” he said, “Blue and Magenta are dating! So uncle Keith and Lance got to have a couple costume!” He looked over to his uncle and Lance, both of who were blushing. “That way everyone knew they were dating!”

Keith grumbled, covering his face with his hands while Lance broke out into a laughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Chucky doll girl was based on a little girl I saw at Walmart, who was so excited about being Chucky. I hope she's having the best Halloween out there!


End file.
